Misadventures of Eriol
by paintedsigns
Summary: Everything is Eriol's fault according to Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol may be Clow's reincarnation, but he's not perfect. SxS ExT
1. Blame Everything On Eriol

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. Although I wish I did.

Summary: Everything is Eriol's fault according to Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran. Little different glimpses of the three's accounts on why it's all Eriol's fault. Eriol may be Clow's reincarnation, but he's not perfect.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Blame _Everything_ On Eriol**

* * *

Dark amber was the last she saw, before losing consciousness.

* * *

Her surroundings seemed to be swirling and the lights were exceptionally bright, making her squint. Finding herself in an unfamiliar place, she began recounting the night's events. 

But the only thing she could remember was partying with Tomoyo at a newly opened club. She must have drunk too much. Blame that on Eriol. She kept losing to him in that silly finger game and the loser had to drink up. She must remember to change that forfeit the next time. Bar-top dancing sounded pretty nice. Imagine Eriol doing that. Tomoyo would love to tape him, the girl giggled.

She glanced around.

"Since when was my room green? Oni-chan must have done something to it." She muttered hoarsely to herself. Even with that thought, the poor disoriented girl was still thoroughly confused.

Touya wouldn't have had the time to pull such a big prank on her. Sure, he may be childish at times, endlessly teasing her, but being the president of Kinomoto Corp., Touya was quite busy. Fujitaka had retired early to pursue his interest in archeology, leaving the company with Touya.

The girl shivered. This forest green room was frighteningly different from her usual surroundings. So if she wasn't in her own bedroom or Tomoyo's (going by the sense of masculinity exuded from the room), where on earth was she?!

Doing the most sensible thing a girl could do in such a situation, she screamed. After all, it is not everyday where you wake up in a foreign place.

* * *

In response to the loud piercing sound that filled the whole house, the bedroom door crashed open. The petite lady on the bed stopped screaming and whipped her head around to face the intruder. 

A young man, who was perhaps 21, stumbled into the room. An annoyed expression graced his handsome features. He was clearly in a foul mood. Who wouldn't be if one were to be rudely awakened while in the middle of a dream. A dream, where he was kissing his emerald eyed angel.

Tousled chocolate brown bangs fell over his eyes, but he pushed them aside to get a good look at the girl currently on HIS bed. He had given up his comfortable bed for her and this is how she repays him, by depriving him of sleep. "Damn Tomoyo and her persuasiveness," he scowled.

**

* * *

**

"Hey! Wait a minute." "REWIND!" _Someone_ cut in.

"Sakura. What do you mean by, as I quote... 'Blame that on Eriol'." A very wounded looking Eriol turned to Sakura.

"You were the one who insisted that I play a game with you." His glasses flashed in the light.

"But you came up with the forfeit Eriol dear, knowing that Sakura couldn't hold her liquor", Tomoyo shook her head, but all of a sudden, she grinned. A grin to match one of Eriol's trademark Cheshire smiles.

"OHOHOHO! Talking about forfeits, I would really love to see you bar-top dancing." There was undoubtedly a mischievous glint in her amethyst eyes.

This time round it was Syaoran's turn to smirk at his four-eyed freak of an ancestor.

"Why Hiiragizawa, care to show us? I'm sure Tomoyo will be ready with her video camera." And with that, Syaoran started to plan the humiliation of Eriol Hiiragizawa, cackling evilly to himself. 'First I'll steal the footage from Tomoyo and then broadcast it to the world. Mwahahaha. Hiiragizawa shall DIEE'

Seeing the crazed look on Syaoran's face, Sakura cautiously poked her beloved.

"Syaoran." -poke- "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. In fact everything is just peachy" Syaoran replied, with the same crazed look.

"Oh no. Eriol, you made Syaoran go bonkers." Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"What?! But you were the one who started the bar-top dancing thing"

"Now, now. It was his hatred for you that set him off like that."

"Tomoyo, that is absolutely ridiculous." "Why is everything my fault?!"

"OH!" Sakura suddenly giggled. This seemed to snap Syaoran out of his reverie.

"Remember the time when Eriol..."

* * *

A/N: Read and Review. I wrote this piece just for fun. You can't blame me, I was terribly bored. 

The first part of the story was something that Tomoyo recorded on tape and the CCS gang were reviewing it.

And this is just the beginning of... It's All Eriol's Fault.

Sorry to all those Eriol fans out there. Don't kill me. I really do like Eriol's character


	2. And Eriol Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. Although I wish I did.

Summary: Eriol pulled a prank and Tomoyo tells him it's his fault he's lame.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**And Eriol Strikes**

"OH!" Sakura suddenly giggled.

This seemed to snap Syaoran out of his reverie.

"Remember the time when Eriol..."

* * *

-Two years ago- 

Eriol's glasses glinted in the light _again_, a definite sign of evilness and mischief.

"When can you get IT published?"

"By Saturday, Mr Li"

"Excellent."

He snapped his phone shut, ending the call.

'My cute little descendent will love this surprise I have in store for him.'

* * *

-One quiet Saturday morning in Hong Kong, at the Li Estate- 

Something is about to happen.

-

-

"Inform Xiaolang he is to meet me in the study."

"Yes, Madam Li"

* * *

Syaoran entered the room, closing the huge doors behind him. He stiffly bowed before the regal woman seated on a leather armchair. The Li Heir wondered what urgent matter his mother wanted to discuss with him. 

"Good morning mother."

"Xiaolang." There was a long pregnant pause as Yelan stared at her son, standing rigidly before her.

"I didn't know you were that desperate to resort to something like this."

What seemed like a magazine flew across the room in Syaoran's direction. He immediately caught the article in midair with his quick reflexes, a result from years of grueling training.

But even that could not prepare him for what he was about to see. He glanced at the magazine in his hand and blanched. Lo and behold, splashed across the front cover in bold print was-------------------------------------

-

-

-

"Li Heir Seeking A Bride"

"WHAT?!" Syaoran spluttered. "Since when was I looking for a bride?!"

'I already have my lovely Sakura.'

"But this front page advertisement tells me otherwise." Yelan tapped her fingers on her desk.

"Mother, trust me. I have absolutely nothing to do with this monstrosity." Syaoran said it with such conviction that you'd think you were watching some epic movie featuring him as the hero.

"Even so, you have to clear this mess yourself, and fast." With that, Yelan dismissed her son.

Now. Li Syaoran was by no means a stupid person. Besides, it was quite obvious that the person behind such a cruel act could only be a certain blue-haired idiot. He was the _only_ person who could deal the great Li Heir such a devastating blow. He paced back and forth, feeling anger building within him.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, you'll pay dearly for this!" He growled, a vein popping out. "You'll die, you will pay!" Insane laughter echoed throughout the mansion, and coupled with the murderous look in his eyes, all the servants shrank back.

"Wei, prepare the car. I'll be paying a _special_ visit to that dear ancestor of mine."

* * *

-At Eriol's Mansion- 

Eriol Hiiragizawa's mansion looked very English, like the one he owned in Japan.

-

A sleek green Porsche drove recklessly through the main gates, and screeched to a halt by the porch. The driver stepped out of it and slammed the door shut. So what if it was a Porsche, there were more pressing issues at hand.

Hurricane Syaoran swept through the house and decided to announce his presence by kicking down the door leading to the lounge. But the sight before him was even more infuriating. Eriol Hiiragizawa was sipping tea and happily munching away at freshly baked scones.

"Cute little descendent, what can I do for you today? I must say that door needs to be replaced."

"Cut the act Hiiragizawa. I know you know what you did. You might have thought it was a clever prank, but-", slamming the magazine down on the table and then regaining his composure,

"it's got your fingerprints all over."

"My, my. Cute little descendent, what prank are you talking about." Eriol plastered a perfected angelic look on his face.

"Don't use horrible childish nicknames on me and don't try to look all innocent because you are anything but that. You were the one who placed the advertisement."

"You mean this?" Pointing to the embarrassing page, he chuckled. "I didn't know you were looking for a bride. Sakura will be so upset."

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "I. Had. Nothing. To. Do. With. This."

"That's what they all say." Smirking, he continued "You don't have proof I did anything."

"OH ERIOL-SAMA!" The two heads turned in the direction of the voice

Nakuru, in her usual hyper self, bounced into the lounge waving a highly familiar magazine, "Your idea of placing that advert was simply brilliant. Li-kun will never suspect a thing."

However upon seeing Syaoran, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Ooops. Heh, heh. Sorry Eriol-sama. Hey, I think I left something baking in the oven", she squeaked and scrambled out of the room.

A very dangerously pissed Syaoran directed his famous death glare at Eriol. "Hiiragizawa!! You'd better run for your pathetic little life!", he snarled. Summoning his sword, he prepared to send a blast of fire at Eriol.

"Damn! And just when things were going so well, Nakuru had to open that big mouth of hers." Muttering a protection spell, he produced a shield around himself.

"Relax Syaoran."

"It's Li to you!" "And how do you expect me to relax when crazy girls out there are waiting to tear me apart!"

"Chill. I'll help you resolve the mess if you put that weapon down. You wouldn't want to hurt me."

"That's where you are wrong. I've waited a long time for a chance like this."

"But I can get you out of this mess only when I'm alive and intact."

Syaoran straightened from his attacking stance. "You'd better. I'll give you by the end of today to settle _everything_. Or else say goodbye to your sorry ass."

* * *

-Phone Conversation- 

"LI SYAORAN! How could you do this to my poor Sakura!? You hurt her feelings Li and you'll be very sorry by the time I'm done with you." Sniffles could be heard in the background.

It was quite evident that news travelled fast, especially from Hong Kong to Tomoyo Daidouji.

"It was all Hiiragizawa's fault. He placed that advertisement in my name. Believe me. I will only marry Sakura and no one else but her."

"KAWAII!!" The ear-splitting shriek could be heard all over the town of Tomoeda.

"Sakura, Syaoran's says he wants to marry you." Tomoyo prattled on and on about how kawaii his confession was.

The couple in question blushed so furiously, they looked like two glowing light bulbs.

* * *

"Pause there." "Cute descendent, it wasn't solely my fault. Besides, I gave you the perfect opportunity to propose to my half daughter, thanks to _my_ ingenious plan." 

Eriol and Tomoyo shared a knowing look.

"Ingenious?!" Syaoran gagged. "You just wanted to get me into trouble." "Saku, I have a feeling the both of them planned it together."

"Umm… Anyone wants extra popcorn?" Tomoyo interjected, trying to change the subject.

"I would like more please." Sakura said, handing her empty bowl to Tomoyo.

Eriol waited for the snacks to be passed around before saying, "Yamazaki told me a joke yesterday."

"What do you call a guy with a pea brain?" Without waiting for any response, he smugly declared, "Syaoran."

Silence filled the room.

-Cue in the crickets-

"Hiiragizawa. I am not a pea brain." Syaoran bit out. "And Since when did you become so lame?"

"Ever since you maimed me with your sword, dear descendent. Oh woe is me."

Syaoran laughed. "Yamazaki must have finally gotten to him."

"Eriol honey, it's your own fault. This is what you become when you always team up with Yamazaki to con Sakura and Syaoran."

Ignoring all their comments, the reincarnation closed his eyes and started. "Let me tell you a story."

"There was this man called Joke. One day he climbed a hill, tumbled down and broke his leg. He became -----

dirty lame Joke."

Eriol gave a satisfied smile.

Sakura was the only one who found it even remotely funny. She giggled, "You mean there is such a name like Joke's?"

"Saku, ignore him. He's spouting nonsense."

"Hoe!" Our ever gullible cherry blossom had fallen into Eriol's web of lies.

As the ever-so-lovable girl she was, she decided to ease the tension in the room. Getting out of her seat, Sakura inserted another DVD and pressed play. She hopped over the cushions scattered across the floor, back to her seat, snuggling up to Syaoran.

"Eriol sure does have weird ideas, just like the other time when he hijacked…"


	3. Eriol Hiiragizawa: PartTime Hijacker

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. Although I wish I did.

Summary: Eriol screws up big time.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa: Part-Time Hijacker**

"Eriol sure does have weird ideas, just like the other time when he hijacked…"

* * *

**-At the headquarters of Li Corp.-**

On one not so ordinary morning, all the employees at Li Corp. were rushing about preparing for the arrival of a few representatives from another company. Today they were going to sign a contract which would bring in billions in revenues.

However, the Li Company's Vice-President was no where to be seen from this busy scene. What's worse was that this particular VP had the contract in his possession.

Naturally, the President was enraged. The Vice-President just had to bring home **his** precious contract. The role of a Vice-President was to assist the President, but that ass was only adding on to his problems. If only he could fire the useless freak.

x

x

"Where the hell is Hiiragizawa?!" The president of the Li Empire roared.

His secretary trembled under his heated gaze. "I'm sorry sir, Mr Hiiragizawa couldn't be contacted."

"What?!" "I don't care what you have to do, but get Hiiragizawa and the damn contract here ASAP!"

"Yes sir." She hastily exited her superior's expensively furnished office.

"That four-eyed freak is driving me crazy." Li Syaoran muttered, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Those people out there couldn't even be trusted to get their job done properly. Maybe he should just fire them all.

Syaoran heavily plopped down onto his chair and began to formulate 101 ways to make Hiiragizawa suffer.

_Punch…_

_Burn…_

_Castrate…_

"Mr Li", the intercom blared, breaking Syaoran's train of thoughts.

"What is it?!" He snapped.

"The representatives have arrived."

"What about Hiiragizawa?!"

"Still no sign of him yet sir."

x

x

Syaoran sighed. He swivelled his chair around, dialling a familiar number. On the second ring, a feminine voice could be heard on the other line.

"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo Daidouji speaking."

"Tomoyo, where's Hiiragizawa? He's late for work by-" Syaoran glanced at his watch. "4 hours."

"Oh. Eriol just left the house."

"JUST left the - beep - house?!!!"

_As for the readers out there, what Syaoran said after has been censored. The Cantonese expletives are not for your delicate ears._

x

x

Slamming the phone down, he kicked his table. How could he not be fuming. Trust Hiiragizawa to screw this whole thing up, and now he had to stall for time.

Syaoran picked up a dart and aimed it at a picture of Eriol, hanging on the wall. _Bull's-eye_. The dart was stuck on Eriol's ugly nose. That had helped to release a bit of stress.

Adjusting his tie, he made his way briskly to the conference room. He took a deep breath before pushing the double oak doors open.

"Good morning, gentlemen."

* * *

The pitiful president had been unsuccessful in his valiant attempt to prevent the representatives from leaving. They were furious with the delay and refused to go through with the agreement. Left alone, Syaoran sank into one of the chairs, burying his haggard face in his hands. 

At that moment, a flustered looking Eriol chose to stagger in. He stopped short when he noticed the empty seats.

"Am I late?" he asked.

All he received as a response was the famous Li death glare. If looks could kill, he would have been burn to ashes long ago.

"Late?!" "It's already 12 pm. What do you think." Shaking with anger, Syaoran stood up so that he could be more intimidating and pointed a finger at Eriol. "You making out with Tomoyo cost the company US$10 billion."

The accused turned red immediately at Syaoran's blunt statement. He loosened his tie and stuttered, "Make out?"

"Don't try to deny it. I can see her lipstick mark."

Damn. No wonder everyone he met was looking at him in a weird manner. He even caught some of the employees sniggering. Shit, he'll never be able to live this down.

_**The first lesson to be learnt today: Never make out before work. **_

x

x

Syaoran bellowed, "This is all your fault Hiiragizawa!" as he stormed out of the conference room. Every single employee scrambled out of his way, cowering behind their desks. The slamming of Syaoran's office door indicated the all-clear sign and they visibly relaxed until…

"HIIRAGIZAWA!!" resounded throughout the top floor of the building. They stiffened again. You seriously needed a strong heart to be able to survive under Li Syaoran.

* * *

**-In the president's office-**

_Things were not going so well._

Syaoran leant back on his chair, twirling a pen between his fingers. His feet were propped up on the table. "Hiiragizawa, what do you propose we do to salvage the situation?"

"Hijack."

"What?!" This time Syaoran sat up straight.

"Hijack." Eriol repeated in a louder voice. He said it so blatantly, Syaoran did a double take.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you want to drive us into bankruptcy?"

"It'll be fine. Don't be so uptight Syao, trust my ingenious plan."

Ingenious plan? If Syaoran's memory served him right, Eriol's "ingenious plans" were never good.

Eriol started in a hushed voice, "According to my top secret source," Syaoran rolled his eyes. Everyone knew Eriol relied on Nakuru for his information. "Mr Masaki Amamiya will be taking a cruise on his private yacht tomorrow. All we have to do is… hijack, get the contract signed, escape." "Three easy steps."

"That's it?!"

"Of course." His Vice-President replied coolly.

"Do you have a backup plan?"

_"I'm working on it."_

* * *

**-A while later-**

"So what's plan B."

_"I'm still working on it."_

* * *

-The Next Day, Saturday- 

It was a beautiful day by the beach. The morning sun bathing pristine sand in its warm radiance completed an_ almost_ perfect picture. ALMOST perfect. Blame it on the blue haired man currently pacing along the coast.

The other man in his company frowned. "How are we going to reach the yacht? It's already out at sea." "And I don't suppose you have any backup plans."

Eriol pretended that he did not hear the second comment. "Syao Syao, let me handle it." And with the wave of his hand, two jet skis were conjured up. "We'll do this a la Bond style. I've always wanted to be a secret agent." Eriol said gleefully, bouncing up and down. Maybe Tomoyohad fed him sugar for breakfast.

"Um Hiiragizawa, I thought you were the _serious_ mysterious type." An appalled Syaoran looked on.

Ignoring his descendent completely, Eriol declared, "Let operation Hijack begin!"

"Ass. I've already told you it's merely an _interception _not hijack."

* * *

Two bright red jet skis could be seen speeding across the sea, sticking out like sore thumbs. So much for pretending to be secret agents; where did all the secrecy go. 

As they neared their target, Syaoran yelled over the noisy engines, "How do you slow this thing?"

"Press the little red button."

Agent Li found the button and pushed it, causing his jet ski to stop abruptly. He flew forward and plunged head first into the freezing cold water.

"I said slow down, not stop it entirely. Are you trying to kill me?" Syaoran spluttered.

"Shhh. They'll hear you." Hijacker Eriol deftly diverted Syaoran's attention.

x

x

With Syaoran silently cursing Eriol, they swam towards the yacht and climbed aboard. The sneaky pair crept across the deck and took the flight of stairs down. But upon hearing voices and approaching footsteps, the two men ducked into what seemed to be a closet.

"I don't like being this close to you", hissed Syaoran. Being crammed into the little space available, his face was just inches away from Eriol's.

"I know you love me, cute descendent."

As the footsteps faded, they stumbled out of their hiding spot, with Syaoran trying to maintain a distance between him and what he darkly describes as a _gay_ Eriol.

"This way", Eriol pointed to the left. "I can feel his presence."

But when the two turned, they were face to face with five others.

Eriol sighed. "Looks like we've got company."

Syaoran got into his stance and started knocking out the men, while Eriol stood by and watched. After Syaoran dealt the last man standing a swift kick to the chest, the duo tip-toed down the long corridor and stopped in front of a **black** door. Syaoran placed his hand on the door knob but hesitated.

'This is a bad omen', Syaoran told himself.

x

x

Seeing his descendent chicken out, Eriol pushed him aside, doing the deed himself. Eriol and Syaoran entered a well furnished room and seated before them was a man in his late 60s. Eriol bowed gracefully, greeting the man. "Mr Amamiya."

"Ah, Hiiragizawa and Li. What an unexpected visit."

Masaki Amamiya's bodyguard standing behind him narrowed his eyes at the intruders. "This is a private party sirs, and you're not invited."

The old man raised his hands to motion the bodyguard to leave the room. The bodyguard glared at the men, to which Syaoran responded by glaring back with equal intensity. When the man with the intimidating size exited, Eriol continued.

"Mr Amamiya, pardon us for this… intrusion, but this is really important, regarding the contract."

"Haven't my representatives decided not to go through with the deal?"

"Yes, but perhaps you could…"

"I understand Mr Hiiragizawa; however I am in a difficult position. Your delay yesterday was quite an insult to my representatives."

"We must apologise for that and for knocking out some of your men on our way here. They were really hostile and hostility threatens us."

"But I digress. You see, the contract was in my possession and because we were going to sign a contract with your company, my fiancée insisted on picking out an outfit for me." "I must tell you that she can take hours at that." Eriol added dramatically.

Masaki nodded. "My Tomoyo has always been like that."

"Yes, yes", Eriol agreed, and then there was silence before what Masaki Amamiya said sunk in.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean _Your_ Tomoyo?" Eriol exclaimed.

"Aren't the both of you engaged to my granddaughters?" asked a bewildered Masaki.

Though Syaoran had been silent throughout the conversation, it was his turn to shout, "**GRANDDAUGHTERS**?!!"

Eriol and Syaoran's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as sudden realisation dawned on them. This man was their future grandfather-in-law. Both men proceeded to faint unceremoniously.

* * *

What Eriol forgot in his exchange with Nakuru was this little fact. He was clearly not listening when she mentioned it. To be more specific, Eriol was thinking about the night's encounter with Tomoyo. 

_**The second lesson to be learnt: Leave bedroom activities in the room not in the mind.**_


End file.
